2006 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2006 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 16 schools playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. It began on March 24, 2006, and ended with the championship game on April 8. A total of 15 games were played. The University of Wisconsin–Madison, coached by Mike Eaves, won their sixth national title with a 2-1 victory in the final game over Boston College, coached by Jerry York. Robbie Earl, forward for Wisconsin, was named the Frozen Four Most Outstanding Player. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament was announced on March 19, 2006. The Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA), Hockey East and the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) each had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, the ECACHL had two teams receive a berth in the tournament, while Atlantic Hockey and College Hockey America (CHA) both received a single bid for their tournament champions. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Game locations Regional Sites * East – Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York — Host: Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute and the ECAC Hockey League * Midwest – Resch Center, Green Bay, Wisconsin — Host: Michigan Technological University * Northeast – DCU Center, Worcester, Massachusetts — Host: Boston University * West – Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks, North Dakota — Host: University of North Dakota Frozen Four * Bradley Center, Milwaukee, Wisconsin — Host: University of Wisconsin–Madison Brackets East Regional Midwest Regional Northeast Regional West Regional Frozen Four Note: * denotes overtime period(s) East Regional Regional Semifinals (1) Michigan State vs. (4) New Hampshire |score1 = 1 – 0 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/25/spartans-lerg-shut-down-new-hampshire/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Kennedy, Abdelkader) Tim Crowder – GW – 02:14 |goalie1-1 = ( 36 saves / 36 shots ) Jeff Lerg |goalie1-2 = Jeff Pietrasiak ( 29 saves / 30 shots )}} (2) Harvard vs. (3) Maine |score1 = 1 – 6 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/25/maine-dominates-harvard/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Coskren, Johnson) Mike Taylor – 09:32 |1-1-2 = 08:16 – Josh Soares (Léveillé) 09:57 – GW – Bret Tyler |1-2-2 = 07:49 – John Hopson (Hahn, Hopson) 09:57 – Michel Léveillé |1-3-2 = 16:24 – EN – Greg Moore (Léveillé) 19:20 – PP – Brent Shepheard (Bellamy) |goalie1-1 = ( 38 saves / 43 shots ) John Dagineau |goalie1-2 = Ben Bishop ( 25 saves / 26 shots )}} Regional Finals (1) Michigan State vs. (3) Maine |score1 = 4 – 5 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/26/maine-outlasts-michigan-state-in-thriller/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Booth, Kennedy) Tim Crowder – PP – 19:16 |1-1-2 = 03:13 – Matt Duffy (Damon) 10:21 – John Hopson (Hamilton, Hopson) 16:38 – PP – John Hopson (Duffy, Hopson) |1-2-1 = (Kennedy, Booth) Tim Crowder – PP – 08:00 (Lerg, Mueller) Jim McKenzie – 19:00 |1-2-2 = 03:35 – PP – Derek Damon (Soares, Lundin) |1-3-1 = Drew Miller – 19:55 |1-3-2 = 19:23 – GW EN – Greg Moore (Soares) |goalie1-1 = ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) Jeff Lerg |goalie1-2 = Ben Bishop ( 33 saves / 37 shots )}} Midwest Regional Regional Semifinals (1) Wisconsin vs. (4) Bemidji State |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/25/hats-off-pavelski-nets-three-as-wisconsin-rolls/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Joudrey, Burish) Joe Pavelski – GW PP – 17:07 |1-2-1 = Joe Pavelski – 00:26 (Burish) Jake Dowell – 17:30 |1-3-1 = (Gilbert, Joudrey) Joe Pavelski – PP – 06:38 |goalie1-1 = ( 15 saves / 15 shots ) Brian Elliott |goalie1-2 = Layne Sedevie ( 41 saves / 45 shots )}} (2) Cornell vs. (3) Colorado College |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/25/red-tide-cornell-rallies-to-regional-final/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 04:57 – PP – Brian Salcido (Sertich, McCulloch) 16:49 – PP – Jack Hillen (Sertich, Sterling) |1-2-1 = (Moulson, Seminoff) Topher Scott – PP – 16:44 |1-3-1 = (Carefoot) Matt Moulson – 04:50 (Sawada, Abbott) Jon Gleed – GW – 09:20 |goalie1-1 = ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) David McKee |goalie1-2 = Matt Zaba ( 20 saves / 23 shots )}} Regional Finals (1) Wisconsin vs. (2) Cornell |score1 = 1 – 0 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/26/wisconsin-outlasts-cornell-for-final-milwaukee-slot/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 3 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-4-1 = (Engel) Jack Skille – GW – 19:55 |goalie1-1 = ( 40 saves / 40 shots ) Brian Elliott |goalie1-2 = David McKee ( 59 saves / 60 shots )}} Northeast Regional Regional Semifinals (1) Boston University vs. (4) Nebraska-Omaha |score1 = 9 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/24/freshman-class-higgins-hat-trick-keys-bu-explosion/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Sullivan, MacArthur) Bryan Ewing – PP – 18:24 |1-1-2 = 03:32 – Bill Thomas (Betts, Krischuk) |1-2-1 = (Lawrence, Yip) Chris Higgins – 04:53 (Laliberte, Van der Gulik) Dan Spang – GW – 07:52 (Lawrence, Yip) Chris Higgins – 08:38 (Ewing, MacArthur) Kenny Roche – 08:59 (Sullivan) Chris Higgins – 10:24 (Roche, Yip) Bryan Ewing – PP – 17:17 |1-2-2 = 08:06 – Tomas Klempa (Chaleston, Platisha) |1-3-1 = (Morrow, Redlihs) Ryan Weston – PP – 08:04 (Sullivan, Weston) Brian McGuirk – PP – 13:13 |goalie1-1 = ( 17 saves / 19 shots ) John Curry / ( 3 saves / 3 shots ) Stephan Siwiec |goalie1-2 = Jerad Kaufmann ( 28 saves / 37 shots ) / Eric Aarnio ( 1 saves / 1 shots )}} (2) Miami vs. (3) Boston College |score1 = 0 – 5 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/24/schneider-eagles-special-teams-rise-to-occasion-against-miami/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-2 = 00:34 – GW PP – Benn Ferriero (Collins, Harrold) 03:14 – PP – Benn Ferriero (Boyle, Motherwell) 18:35 – Dan Bertram (Gionta) |1-3-2 = 13:00 – EN – Chris Collins 19:32 – EN – Mike Brennan |goalie1-1 = ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) Charlie Effinger |goalie1-2 = Cory Schneider ( 33 saves / 33 shots )}} Regional Finals (1) Boston University vs. (3) Boston College |score1 = 0 – 5 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/25/fifth-times-the-charm/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 06:24 – GW – Brian Boyle |1-2-2 = 04:40 – Matt Greene (Rooney, Gionta) 13:22 – SH – Joe Rooney (Ferriero, Boyle) 16:00 – SH – Joe Rooney (Gionta) |1-3-2 = 14:26 – Benn Ferriero (Rooney, Motherwell) |goalie1-1 = ( 26 saves / 31 shots ) John Curry |goalie1-2 = Cory Schneider ( 28 saves / 28 shots )}} West Regional Regional Semifinals (1) Minnesota vs. (4) Holy Cross |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/24/first-crusade-holy-cross-stuns-minnesota-in-ncaa-opener/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Guyer) Mike Howe – SH – 13:15 (Kaufmann, Harrington) Phil Kessel – 15:45 |1-2-2 = 08:49 – Dale Reinhardt (Bartlett, McGregor) 13:46 – PP – Tyler McGregor (Sixsmith, Landry) |1-3-1 = (Wheeler) Alex Goligoski – 02:17 |1-3-2 = 07:53 – Pierre Napert-Frenette (Nappo, Landry) |1-4-2 = 00:53 – GW – Tyler McGregor (Burke) |goalie1-1 = ( 24 saves / 28 shots ) Kellen Briggs |goalie1-2 = Tony Quesada ( 35 saves / 38 shots )}} (2) North Dakota vs. (3) Michigan |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/24/north-dakota-rolls-past-michigan-5-1/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Toews, Radke) Ryan Duncan – PP – 05:01 (Špirko, Lee) T. J. Oshie – GW PP – 07:28 |1-2-1 = (Zajac) Drew Stafford – SH – 04:08 (Duncan) Jonathan Toews – 14:39 |1-2-2 = 04:30 – PP – Chad Kolarik (Kaleniecki, Hunwick) |1-3-1 = (Oshie) Travis Zajac – 14:42 |goalie1-1 = ( 34 saves / 35 shots ) Jordan Parise |goalie1-2 = Noah Ruden ( 28 saves / 33 shots )}} Regional Finals (2) North Dakota vs. (4) Holy Cross |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/25/crusader-grit-cant-match-sioux-determination/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Duncan, Radke) Jonathan Toews – 01:18 (Toews, Smaby) Ryan Duncan – PP – 15:16 |1-2-1 = (Stafford, Duncan) Matt Smaby – GW PP – 17:23 |1-2-2 = 03:07 – Matt Werry (Tselikis) |1-3-1 = (Lee, Oshie) Travis Zajac – PP – 06:48 (Porter) Matt Watkins – 09:03 |1-3-2 = 05:21 – PP – Blair Bartlett (McGregor, Reinhardt) |goalie1-1 = ( 17 saves / 19 shots ) Jordan Parise |goalie1-2 = Tony Quesada ( 27 saves / 32 shots )}} Frozen Four National Semifinal (MW1) Wisconsin vs. (E3) Maine |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/04/06/home-bodies-badgers-reach-title-game-with-win-over-maine/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Paveksli, Earl) Adam Burish – 10:11 |1-1-2 = 05:34 – Michel Léveillé (Duffy) |1-2-1 = Ross Carlson – SH – 04:18 (Burish) Robbie Earl – GW PP – 08:16 |1-3-1 = (Carlson, Skille) Ben Street – 12:26 (Engel) Robbie Earl – EN – 18:16 |1-3-2 = 11:29 – Mike Lundin (Moore, Soares) |goalie1-1 = ( 32 saves / 34 shots ) Brian Elliott |goalie1-2 = Ben Bishop ( 34 saves / 38 shots )}} (W2) North Dakota vs. (NE3) Boston College |score1 = 5 – 6 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/04/06/collins-nets-hat-trick-bc-holds-off-und-comeback/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 07:43 – Brett Motherwell (Orpik, Gannon) 12:34 – SH – Chris Collins (Brennan) 18:08 – Chris Collins (Bradford) |1-2-1 = (Zajac) Rastislav Špirko – SH – 04:23 (Watkins, Porter) Rylan Kaip – 13:25 |1-2-2 = 15:38 – Anthony Aiello 19:37 – PP – Chris Collins (Ferriero, Schneider) |1-3-1 = Jonathan Toews – PP – 08:11 (Stafford, Lee) Travis Zajac – SH – 15:42 (Zajac) Brian Lee – EA – 19:47 |1-3-2 = 10:33 – GW – Nathan Gerbe (Filangieri) |goalie1-1 = ( 26 saves / 31 shots ) Jordan Parise |goalie1-2 = Cory Schneider ( 36 saves / 41 shots )}} National Championship (MW1) Wisconsin vs. (NE3) Boston College |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/04/08/gilbert-nets-winner-to-give-wisconsin-ncaa-title-no-6/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 09:01 – Pat Gannon (Bertram) |1-2-1 = (Burish, Pavelski) Robbie Earl – 01:17 |1-3-1 = (Pavelski) Tom Gilbert – GW PP – 09:32 |goalie1-1 = ( 22 saves / 23 shots ) Brian Elliott |goalie1-2 = Cory Schneider ( 37 saves / 39 shots )}} All-Tournament Team *G: Brian Elliott (Wisconsin) *D: Tom Gilbert (Wisconsin) *D: Brett Motherwell (Boston College) *F: Adam Burish (Wisconsin) *F: Chris Collins (Boston College) *F: Robbie Earl* (Wisconsin) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference See also *2006 Frozen Four References Category:2006 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments